Electronic circuits, such as integrated microcircuits, are used in a variety of products, from automobiles to microwaves to personal computers. Designing and fabricating microcircuit devices typically involves many steps, known as a “design flow.” The particular steps of a design flow often are dependent upon the type of microcircuit being designed, its complexity, the design team, and the microcircuit fabricator or foundry that will manufacture the microcircuit. Typically, software and hardware “tools” will verify a design at various stages of the design flow by running software simulators and/or hardware emulators, and errors in the design are corrected.
Several steps are common to most design flows. Initially, the specification for the new microcircuit is transformed into a logical design, sometimes referred to as a register transfer level (RTL) description of the circuit. With this logical design, the circuit is described in terms of both the exchange of signals between hardware registers and the logical operations that are performed on those signals. The logical design typically employs a Hardware Design Language (HDL), such as the Very high speed integrated circuit Hardware Design Language (VHDL). The logical of the circuit is then analyzed, to confirm that the logic incorporated into the design will accurately perform the functions desired for the circuit. This analysis is sometimes referred to as “functional verification.”
After the accuracy of the logical design is confirmed, it is converted into a device design by synthesis software. The device design, which is typically in the form of a schematic or netlist, describes the specific electronic devices (such as transistors, resistors, and capacitors) that will be used in the circuit, along with their interconnections. This logical design generally corresponds to the level of representation displayed in conventional circuit diagrams. Preliminary timing estimates for portions of the circuit may be made at this stage, using an assumed characteristic speed for each device. In addition, the relationships between the electronic devices are analyzed, to confirm that the circuit described by the device design will correctly perform the functions desired for the circuit. This analysis is sometimes referred to as “formal verification.”
Once the relationships between circuit devices have been established, the design is again transformed, this time into a physical design that describes specific geometric elements. This type of design often is referred to as a “layout” design. The geometric elements define the shapes that will be created in various materials to actually manufacture the circuit device components (e.g., contacts, gates, etc.) making up the circuit. While the geometric elements are typically polygons, other shapes, such as circular and elliptical shapes, also may be employed. These geometric elements may be custom designed, selected from a library of previously-created designs, or some combination of both. Geometric elements also are added to form the connection lines that will interconnect these circuit devices. Layout tools (often referred to as “place and route” tools), such as Mentor Graphics' IC Station or Cadence's Virtuoso, are commonly used for both of these tasks.
With a layout design, each physical layer of the microcircuit will have a corresponding layer representation, and the geometric elements described in a layer representation will define the relative locations of the circuit device components that will make up a circuit device. Thus, geometric elements in the representation of a metal layer will define the locations in a metal layer where conductive wires will be formed to connect other circuit devices. Typically, a designer will perform a number of analyses or “checks” on the layout design. For example, the layout design may be analyzed to confirm that it accurately represents the circuit devices and their relationships described in the device design. The layout design also may be analyzed to confirm that it complies with various design requirements, such as minimum spacings between geometric elements. Still further, it may be modified to include the use of redundant or other compensatory geometric elements intended to counteract limitations in the manufacturing process, etc. These processes on the physical layout design data are often referred to as “physical verification.”
After the layout design has been finalized, then it is converted into a format that can be employed by a mask or reticle writing tool to create a mask or reticle for use in a photolithographic manufacturing process. Masks and reticles are typically made using tools that expose a blank reticle to an electron or laser beam. Most mask writing tools are able to only “write” certain kinds of polygons, however, such as right triangles, rectangles or other trapezoids. Moreover, the sizes of the polygons are limited physically by the maximum beam aperture size available to the tool. Accordingly, larger geometric elements in the layout design, or geometric elements that are not basic right triangles, rectangles or trapezoids (which typically is a majority of the geometric elements in a layout design) must be “fractured” into the smaller, more basic polygons that can be written by the mask or reticle writing tool.
Once the layout design has been fractured, then the layout design data can be converted to a format compatible with the mask or reticle writing tool. Examples of such formats are MEBES, for raster scanning machines manufactured by ETEC, an Applied Materials Company, the “.MIC” format from Micronics AB in Sweden, and various vector scan formats for Nuflare, JEOL, and Hitachi machines, such as VSB12 or VSB12. The written masks or reticles can then be used in a photolithographic process to expose selected areas of a wafer in order to produce the desired integrated circuit devices on the wafer.
Returning to the physical verification process, a designer may apply a variety of analysis processes to layout design data in order to confirm that the circuit manufactured from the design data will operate properly, such as point-to-point resistance checks, current density checks, and electromigration checks. One such analysis is an electrostatic discharge protection check to determine if electrostatic discharge protection circuits will operate as intended. To perform this analysis, a designer may employ an analysis tool, such as the Programmable Electrical Rule Checker (PERC) tool, part of the Calibre® family of electronic design automation tools available from Mentor Graphics® Corporation in Wilsonville, Oreg. Under a user's direction, the PERC tool can apply one or more representative current sources to selected portions of a layout design to solve for nodal voltages (that is, apply virtual current sources that represent the actual current sources that will be supplied to a device manufactured from the layout design data). This operation thus provides a representative voltage at each of the nodes in the selected portions of the layout design, from which the tool can determine representative current densities for the circuit elements (for example, interconnects) in those selected portions. Typically, the user will have the PERC tool create a color map showing the variations in representative current density. If a representative current density for an electrostatic discharge protection circuit exceeds the maximum current density allowed for that structure, then the designer must modify the design to correct this flaw.
As a practical matter, however, such a representative current density variation color map will be difficult for a designer to use to debug circuit layout design data. The layout design data typically will represent a number of structural layers, causing items on the color map to overlap. Further, this type of color map does not provide the designer with useful information for subsequently correcting design flaws, such as the location where the representative current is being injected, the location of the representative voltage sinks, etc.